Yachiru's Crush
by Lady Nostalgia
Summary: Yachiru ponders how her crush on Byakuya developed. One-shot.


**So I've recently gotten back into Bleach and for some reason, my mind has been pestering me with the idea of writing an Older Yachiru/Byakuya fanfiction.**

**Don't look at me that way, we've ALL thought of it at some point, I think it's a cute pairing AND we're talking about older Yachiru here. Anyways since I am really behind and frankly I've forgotten a lot of things about personalities and the likes, I thought that a one-shot would be easier to write than a full-fledged fanfiction. At least until I do catch up with the show.**

**NOTE: IN THIS STORY YACHIRU IS STILL YOUNG BUT THAT'S OKAY BECAUSE IT SIMPLY DESCRIBES HER CHILDISH CRUSH ON BYAKUSHI.**

**I do not own Bleach (Duh).**

* * *

Yachiru walked aimlessly through the streets of the Soul Society, she was bored out of her mind. Kenny was taking a nap, Baldy was training the Squad and Yun-Yun was looking at himself in the mirror again. He had gotten a pimple and refused to leave his room. There was no one to play with her. Before realizing it, her feet had taken her towards the 6th Squad Barracks. A girlish giggle escaped her lips, Byakushi was always fun to play with, even if he didn't necessarily cooperate in whatever game she had come up with. She shunpo-ed past the guards until she reached the main building, his window was open as always. Quickly, she jumped up and perched on his windowsill.

"BYAKUSHIIIIII"

_Ignore it, ignore it and it'll go away._

He did not flinch, he had sensed her arrival, he had gotten used to the pink demon's unwelcomed visits. He wasn't sure what annoyed him more, her complete disregard to titles and formalities, the fact that she barged in through his window, or the fact that he couldn't escape her even in the privacy of his own home. He would die before admitting it to anyone, but Zaraki's she-devil scared him.

Yes, he Byakuya Kuchiki was scared of that slobbering demon with her sticky hands and barbaric manners taught to her by the bumbling buffoon of the 11th Division. He suppressed a shudder as a memory of her hugging his face with her sticky, candy covered hands, assaulted his mind.

"Lieutenant Kusajichi," he said with his usual tone of indifference. "May I help you?"

"I am bored, play with me."

"No."

"Why not?" she asked with a pout.

"I am preoccupied," he replied simply. "Surely, as a Lieutenant, you have paperwork to submit as well."

"Paperwork is boring, Kenny makes Yun-Yun do it for me."

He fought the urge to roll his eyes, of course Zaraki Kenpachi would do that, in fact, Byakuya blamed him every time Yachiru caused a fiasco in the Soul Society. He was the one spoiling her after all, everyone else was just terrified of not letting her have her way. A hyper Yachiru was one thing, an _angry Yachiru was something else. _He suppressed another shudder.

He decided to ignore her and continue with his work, to his surprise, she didn't say anything after that and merely sat in her spot.

* * *

Yachiru watched the noble quietly, sometimes she felt like annoying him, but other times she simply enjoyed watching him work. He was just so….pretty. A soft giggle escaped her lips again as her mind wandered, she couldn't exactly pinpoint when her crush had developed.

There was that time he filled in for Eyebrows during their Lieutenant meeting and kept stuffing her mouth with yummy candy. There was that time she barged into his house and found him having tea, she quickly went back for her stuffed animals and brought them so that they could all enjoy a nice tea party. He hadn't said anything and simply sipped his tea.

There was that time Kenny went to a mission in the living world and left her behind. Byakuya had found her standing at the Senkaimon crying loudly, she had refused to budge from there and unleashed really angry reitsu when Baldy and Yun-Yun tried to drag her away, so they decided that it was best to leave her there. He didn't say anything; he just stood with her quietly until Kenny came back.

There were all these times he had found the Shinigami Women's Association in his mansion, the look of understated shock on his face was so _cute_!

There was that time she stole his hair noodles, he had chased her until the Eleventh Squad HQ, where Kenny had called him a girl and challenged him to a fight. She immediately gave them back because she was worried Byakushi would get hurt. Kenny was mad at her for ruining his fun.

There were all the times where she showed up at his office to tell him about her day, he never said anything, but he was listening, she knew he was.

"Byakkun?"

His brush paused.

"When I get big boobes like Boobies, I will marry you," she said.

"Lieutanent Kusajichi?"

"Yes Byakkun?"

"Get out of my office."

Hours later when Renji came in to submit a report, his Captain's cheeks were still pink. Not that he dared ask why.

* * *

**It sucks I know, I am sorry. I just HAD to write something. I think I made Byaku-bo kinda mean here, dont know, what do you guys think? Lemme know in a review! And also let me know what you think of an Older YachiruxByakuya fic, we seriously need more of those here.**


End file.
